Nordindien
Ungefähre Umgrenzung: im Dreieck der Flüsse Indus (Südost-Nordwest-Richtung), Ganges (in Ost-West-Ri., Abgrenzung nach Norden) und Narmada (nach Süden zum Dekkan): größte Bundesstaaten sind Rajasthan, Uttar - und Madhya_Pradesh. mehr bei: * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uttar_Pradesh . Reiseführer, Bücher * Dumont, Aubert * . imagesmallRajasthan PalaceWinds.jpeg|Rajasthan PalaceWinds|link=Rajasthan Jodhpur Hotel Umaid Bhawan Palace Chittar.jpg|Jodhpur Schlosshotel|link=Jodhpur lake images.jpeg|see . zum Bspl: "The northern parts of India represent a series of contrasting regions, each with its own distinctive cultural history and its own distinctive population. In the northwest the valleys of the Baluchistan uplands (now largely in Balochistan, Pak.) are a low-rainfall area, producing mainly wheat and barley and having a low density of population. Its residents, mainly tribal people, are in many respects closely akin to their Iranian neighbours. The adjacent Indus plains are also an area of extremely low rainfall, but the annual flooding of the river in ancient times and the exploitation of its waters by canal irrigation in the modern period have enhanced agricultural productivity, and the population is correspondingly denser than that of Baluchistan. The Indus valley may be divided into three parts: in the north are the plains of the five tributary rivers of the Punjab (Persian: Panjāb, “Five Waters”); in the centre the consolidated waters of the Indus and its tributaries flow through the alluvial plains of Sind; and in the south the waters pass naturally into the Indus delta. East of the latter is the Great Indian, or Thar, Desert, which is in turn bounded on the east by a hill system known as the Aravali Range, the northernmost extent of the Deccan plateau region. Beyond them is the hilly region of Rajasthan and the Malwa Plateau. To the south is the Kathiawar Peninsula, forming both geographically and culturally an extension of Rajasthan. All of these regions have a relatively denser population than the preceding group, but for topographical reasons they have tended to be somewhat isolated, at least during historical times. East of the Punjab and Rajasthan, northern India develops into a series of belts running broadly west to east and following the line of the foothills of the Himalayan ranges in the north. The southern belt consists of a hilly, forested area broken by the numerous escarpments in close association with the Vindhya Range, including the Bhander, Rewa, and Kaimur plateaus. Between the hills of central India and the Himalayas lies the Ganges River valley proper, constituting an area of high-density population, moderate rainfall, and high agricultural productivity. Archaeology suggests that, from the beginning of the 1st millennium bce, rice cultivation has played a large part in supporting this population. The Ganges valley divides into three major parts: to the west is the Ganges-Yamuna Doab (the land area that is formed by the confluence of the two rivers); east of the confluence lies the middle Ganges valley, in which population tends to increase and cultivation of rice predominates; and to the southeast lies the extensive delta of the combined Ganges and Brahmaputra rivers. The Brahmaputra flows from the northeast, rising from the Tibetan Himalayas and emerging from the mountains into the Assam valley, being bounded on the east by the Patkai Bum Range and the Naga Hills and on the south by the Mikir, Khasi, Jaintia, and Garo hills. There is plenty of evidence that influences reached India from the northeast in ancient times, even if they are less prominent than those that arrived from the northwest." 2018 mit ..... * die Pink City Jaipur * die blaue Stadt Jodhpur * Udaipur am Picholasee * Mumbai Ebenfalls typische Reisziele: * Uttar Pradesh * Madhya_Pradesh * * Rajasthan Indien - das Land der Maharadschas ** z B. Stud. * Dehli * Taj Mahal in Agra * die Pink City Jaipur * die blaue Stadt Jodhpur * Udaipur am Picholasee * Mumbai * * * Ikarus Dekkan * Bangalore * Mysore * Hassan * Hospet * Hampi * Badami * Goa * Mumbai Ikarus Südi * Bangalore * Mysore * Kabini * Hassan * Hospet * Hubli * Goa - die Shikhara-Türme der Tempel fünf Dekkan-Sultanate: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dekkan-Sultanate * Karte https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/1a/Karta_sodra_indien_1500.jpg ** Ahmadnagar, Berar, Bidar, Bijapur und Golkonda auf dem Dekkan in Zentralindien. Sie, Bijapur, Ahmadnagar und Berar, errangen um Jahr 1490 ihre Selbständigkeit, Bidar im Jahr 1492 und Golkonda im Jahr 1512. Dr. Tigges - UNESCO-Welterbe im Herzen Indiens Flug via Delhi nach Hyderabad. 2. Tag – * Hyderabad: mehr als nur High Tech Nachmittags erreichen Sie Hyderabad, wo Sie Ihr Reiseleiter begrüßt und Ihnen nach einer kleinen Erfrischungspause ein wenig Zeit zur Erholung gönnt. Um uns langsam an die neue Zeitzone zu gewöhnen, haben wir nachmittags Zeit und Gelegenheit zum Basarbummel oder Entspannen im Hotel. (A) 3. Tag - Festungsstadt * Golkonda Der Tag beginnt mit einem Ausflug nach Golkonda, einflussreiche Festungsstadt des 16./17. Jahrhunderts, wo unter anderem die Mausoleen und Kuppelgräber der Sultane von Hyderabad zu bewundern sind. Anschließend besichtigen wir den Triumphbogen Char Minar und die Mecca-Moschee. (F, A) 4. Tag - Von Golkonda über Bidar nach Gulbarga Wir gehören zu den wenigen handverlesenen Gästen, die sich für die ländlich anmutende Moslemstadt * Bidar interessieren. Bestaunen können wir hier das eindrucksvolle Fort, die Freitagsmoschee und die Grabstätten der * Bahmani-Sultane. Nach der Erkundung dieser mittelalterlichen Stadt fahren wir weiter zu unserem einfachen Hotel in * Gulbarga 250 km (F, A) 5. Tag - Von Gulbarga nach Bijapur Gulbarga präsentiert sich uns als einzigartige Synthese hinduistischer und muslimischer Kultur. Bahman Shah machte es bereits 1350 zu seiner Hauptstadt und schmückte es mit wunderschönen Palästen, Moscheen, Regierungsgebäuden und Basaren. Die Große Freitagsmoschee, einmalig in ihrem Aufbau, erinnert an den Stil spanisch-maurischer Baumeister und wird deshalb oft mit der Moschee von Córdoba verglichen. In * Bijapur besuchen wir auch das Mausoleum Ibrahim Rouzas. 180 km (F, A) 6. Tag - Gol Gumbaz: Indiens Petersdom Bijapur soll in seinen Glanzzeiten eine Ausdehnung von 48 Quadratkilometern gehabt haben. Die Stadt beherbergt zahlreiche Monumente aus der Zeit der baufreudigen Adil Shahi-Sultane (15. und 16. Jahrhundert) in schönster landschaftlicher Umgebung. Hier befinden sich einige der feinsten Moscheen des Dekkan sowie das berühmte Mausoleum * Gol Gumbaz mit seiner mächtigen Kuppel, die an den Petersdom in Rom erinnert. Auch sehen wir die Malik-e-Maidan, die größte mittelalterliche Kanone der Welt. (F, A) 7. Tag - Von Bijapur nach Badami Weiter geht es von Bijapur nach * Badami der Hauptstadt der frühen Chalukyas. Das landschaftlich faszinierende Städtchen liegt am Fuße schroffer Felsen. Der aufgestaute See, rote Sandsteinklippen, weiße Häuser, alte Festungsanlagen und Tempel und schließlich die in den Fels gehauenen Höhlentempel mit meisterhaften Reliefs und Skulpturen aus den hinduistischen Mythen schaffen eine ausgesprochen reizvolle Perspektive. 100 km (F, A) 8. Tag - Von Badami nach Hampi In den nächsten Tagen erleben wir die kulturellen Höhepunkte Zentralindiens! Wir starten mit der UNESCO-Welterbestätte Die nach Aihole insgesamt etwa 100 Jahre spätere Tempelstätte von Pattadakal liegt etwa auf halber Strecke zwischen Badami und Aihole und steht auf der Liste des UNESCO-Weltkulturerbes. Die sehenswerten Tempel von Mahakuta sind von Badami aus gut zu erreichen. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahakuta#Bedeutung * Pattadakal Heimat von zehn bedeutenden Tempeln aus der Zeit der * Chalukya-Könige. * Aihole die ehemalige Hauptstadt des Chalukya-Reiches, gilt mit seinen über hundert Tempeln als Wiege indischer Kultur (der ursprüngliche Name lautete Ayyavole oder Ayyapura). Wir können hier die ältesten Sakralbauten des Landes bewundern. 180 km (F, A) 9. Tag - Vijayanagar: »Stadt des Siegers« Und heute sind wir mittendrin, in den Ruinenfeldern der alten Hauptstadt * Hampi die zum UNESCO-Welterbe zählt. Als Sitz des 200 Jahre währenden Vijayanagar-Reiches verstand sich Hampi im 14. bis 16. Jahrhundert als mächtiges hinduistisches Bollwerk gegen den vordringenden Islam. * Vijayanagar galt als zweites Rom, und sein Reichtum und seine Macht waren legendär. In aller Ruhe bestaunen wir die Sehenswürdigkeiten der alten Hauptstadt, die sich auf einer Fläche von rund 26 Quadratkilometern zwischen Zuckerrohrfeldern und eindrucksvollen Granitformationen verstecken. Dazu gehören unter anderem der * Lotus Mahal, das * Queens Bath der * Hazara-, der Narasimha- und der * Vitthala-Tempel. (F, A) 10. Tag - Anegundi: der Atem der Geschichte... * Anegundi ein sogenanntes Heritage-Dorf, kann mit einem stolzen Alter von 5.000 Jahren aufwarten. Auch ein Bezug zu dem legendären Ramayana-Epos wird dem Ort nachgesagt. Die romantische Lage am Flussufer, herausragende historische Bauwerke und eine geschichtsträchtige Umgebung machen Anegundi äußerst sehenswert. Am Nachmittag können Sie unter den Mangobäumen des Resorts entspannen oder sich auf eigene Entdeckungstour begeben. (F, A) 11. Tag - Von Hampi nach Hassan Die Fahrt von Hampi nach * Hassan ist zwar lang, wird aber nicht langweilig. Die interessante Landschaft des Dekkan-Hochplateaus bietet immer wieder Abwechslung. Auch ein * Schulbesuch in xyz unterwegs und die Begegnung mit den quirligen Schülern einer typischen Dorfschule bringen Leben in den Tag! Gegen Abend erreichen wir pünktlich zur Nacht Hassan. 335 km (F, A) 12. Tag - Von Hassan nach Mysuru Zunächst machen wir einen Ausflug zu den im Hoysala-Stil (12. bis 13. Jahrhundert) erbauten Tempeln von * Belur und * Halebid Die in Speckstein und Schiefer gearbeiteten Tempel mit ihren filigranen Skulpturen zählen zu den Meisterwerken indischer Tempelarchitektur und Steinmetzkunst. Anschließend geht die Fahrt weiter nach Mysuru. 220 km (F, A) 13. Tag - Mysuru: Maharajas und mehr * Mysuru, ehemalige Hauptstadt des Maharaja-Staates (Fürstenstaat) am Fuße des ** Chamundi-Berges, gilt als eine der schönsten Gartenstädte Südindiens und bezaubert durch seine Düfte von Sandelholz, Jasmin, Rosen und Frangipani. Während der Stadtrundfahrt besuchen wir den großen Maharajapalast mit Museum, den Chamundi-Tempel und die über fünf Meter hohe monolithische Statue des Nandi-Stieres. Der über hundert Jahre alte * Devraja Market bietet vielfache Möglichkeiten zur Begegnung mit der einheimischen Bevölkerung, zum Beispiel beim Handel um ein kleines Souvenir oder eine Süßigkeit. Tauchen Sie tief in die Stimmung des gelebten Alltags dieser Stadt ab. (F, A) 14. Tag - Von Mysuru nach Chennai Der Tempel von * Somnathpur ist ein Glanzstück der Hoysala-Kultur (80 Kilometer). Nach seiner Besichtigung steigen wir ein in das wichtigste Transportmittel Indiens. Eine rund siebenstündige Bahnfahrt mit dem * Shatabdi-Express bringt uns nach Chennai. Hautnaher und intensiver kann man eine Reise durchs Land kaum erleben! (F, A) 15. Tag - Von Chennai nach Mahabalipuram Schon viel wusste Indien uns in den letzten Tagen zu erzählen und wir wollen das Bild auf einer Stadtrundfahrt in Chennai am Vormittag ausbauen. Nachmittags kurze Fahrt nach * Mahabalipuram Studiosus *Tempel der Bahai-Gläubigen. Hell und freundlich: das Sikh-Heiligtum Gurudwar Bangla Sahib, wo sich sanfte Musik in unsere Ohren schmeichelt. **Bunt und grell: die Welt der Hindu-Götter im Lakshmi-Narayan-Tempel. ** Auf dem Khan Market kitzeln die Aromen moderner India-Küche unsere Gaumen. Und bestimmt finden Sie ein Stück Indien zum Mitnehmen! Beim Spaziergang in den Lodi-Gärten schließlich bekommen die Sinne eine wohlverdiente Pause, und ein Einheimischer erzählt uns vom Alltag in Delhi zwischen Tradition und Moderne. 5. Tag, Dienstag, 16.10.2018: Nach Agra Vormittags rollen wir auf Indiens schickster Autobahn nach Agra. Im Rotes Fort trifft militärische Strenge auf kühne Baukunst. Und das Taj Mahal leuchtet in der Ferne. 190 km. Ein Stück Vorfreude finden Sie abends auf dem Kopfkissen. Zwei Übernachtungen in Agra. 6. Tag, Mittwoch, 17.10.2018: Eine steinerne Träne: Taj Mahal Morgenstunde hat am Grabmal Itimad-ud-Daulah Gold im Munde. Wir Frühaufsteher ergattern im Morgenlicht vor dem Besucheransturm die schönsten Fotos! Dass Agras Handwerker auch heute noch mit Marmor und Edelsteinen zaubern, zeigen sie uns in einer Werkstatt. Unzählige Male auf Bildern gesehen – jetzt stehen wir mit Herzklopfen davor: Taj Mahal – ein Märchen aus weißem Marmor, das der untröstliche Kaiser Shah Jahan für seine tote Liebste erfand. Einfach sitzen, schauen, staunen, freuen ... 7. Tag, Donnerstag, 18.10.2018: Der Palast des Großmoguls Auf dem Weg nach Jaipur Boxenstopp in einer Geisterfestung: Großmogul Akbar baute in Fatehpur Sikri seine Hauptstadt buchstäblich in den Sand. Zwischen Höfen, Hallen und Säulen erweckt Ihr Reiseleiter die Welt von Herrscher und Harem zum Leben. 260 km. Zwei Übernachtungen in Jaipur. 8. Tag, Freitag, 19.10.2018: Eine Stadt in Rosarot: Jaipur Ausgeschlafen starten wir mit einem Fotostopp am Fort Amber in den Tag. Dann lassen wir in Jaipurs Händlerviertel Stoffbahnen durch die Finger gleiten, schnuppern an Blumen und Gewürzen und bewundern Messinggeschirr genauso wie die Damenwelt in bunten Saris beim Einkauf. Ob Händler oder Tempelpriester – Ihr Reiseleiter bringt alle zum Plaudern. Dabei dampft der Masala Chai, köstlicher Gewürztee, in unseren Tassen. Stadtpalast und Open-Air-Observatorium der Maharadschas runden den Tag ab. Abends enthüllen Priester das Bildnis von Gott Krishna im Govind-Dev-Ji-Tempel. Gebete und Gesänge der Gottesbräute, scheppernde Gongs, ein Rausch der Farben und wir sinnentaumelnd mittendrin. 9. Tag, Samstag, 20.10.2018: Die Havelis von Bikaner Der Palast der Winde im besten Fotolicht und garantiert – speziell für uns – aus bester Perspektive. Dann rollen wir mit unserem modernen Wüstenschiff auf die Straße der Karawanen; vorbei an Kamelen und Ziegenherden geht es nach **Bikaner. 330 km. Wo einst die Sonnenkönige der Wüste residierten, tuk-tuckern wir zum Basar. Havelis – Kaufmannshäuser wie kleine Paläste – verstecken sich in den engen Gassen. Ein stolzer Besitzer zeigt uns sein Zuhause: schöner Wohnen mit Wüstendesign. Auch wir betten uns heute Nacht feudal: im Palast des letzten Maharadschas von Bikaner. 10. Tag, Sonntag, 21.10.2018: Eine Oase in der Wüste Ein bisschen Sitzfleisch ist hilfreich auf dem Weg nach Westen. Dann flimmert in der Ferne schon eine honiggelbe Festung aus Sandstein im Licht der Wüste. Keine Fata Morgana – die Oasenstadt Jaisalmer! Die Sonne sinkt tiefer und tiefer und zaubert ein goldfarbenes Wüstenwunder, untermalt von schwermütigen Liedern. 330 km. Zwei Übernachtungen in Jaisalmer. 11. Tag, Montag, 22.10.2018: Orientzauber in Jaisalmer Havelis mit steinerner Häkelspitze entführen in die Ära der Handelskarawanen. Genauso faszinierend: der Ausblick vom Fort und 1001 Geräusche und Gerüche in den Basargassen. Der Nachmittag gehört Ihnen! Für mehr Altstadtzauber ein kühles Kingfisher-Bier auf einer der Dachterrassen oder alternativ Spa und Pool in unserer luxuriösen Wüstenherberge. 12. Tag, Dienstag, 23.10.2018: Ein Tag in der Wüste Die Geländewagen nehmen Kurs auf die Sandwüste. Unterwegs ein Dünenspaziergang und ein stilvolles Picknick unter dem Wüstenhimmel. Eine Tasse Opium lassen Einheimische in einem Shergarh-Dorf vor uns kreisen – geheimnisvolles Ritual einer archaischen Welt. Gute Geister haben schon das Camp aufgebaut; das Lagerfeuer knistert, die Sterne funkeln, das Essen dampft aus den Töpfen, und Ihr Reiseleiter wird zum Märchenerzähler. 170 km. 13. Tag, Mittwoch, 24.10.2018: Eine Stadt in Blau: Jodhpur Nach dem Frühstück in der Wüste erleben wir in Jodhpur unser blaues Wunder. 120 km. Von der Mehrangarh-Festung blickt man auf ein indigofarbenes Häusermeer. Ein Stück altes Indien, an dem das Wirtschaftswunder vorbeizog. Welche Rolle spielt das Kastenwesen heute? Ist es immer noch Garant für Geld und Karriere, obwohl offiziell abgeschafft? Das und mehr erfahren wir beim Tee mit einer Brahmanenfamilie. Noch nicht müde? Der Sardar-Markt ist abends besonders stimmungsvoll. 14. Tag, Donnerstag, 25.10.2018: Palast von Narlai Umweltschmutz – in Indien nicht wegzudiskutieren. Vorreiter in Sachen Umweltschutz war schon vor 500 Jahren das Volk der Bishnoi, erzählen uns Vertreter der Volksgruppe in einem Dorf. 140 km. Im unserem Heritage-Hotel in Narlai begrüßt uns unser Gastgeber mit Palastgeschichten. Dann holpern wir in Ochsenkarren der Abenddämmerung entgegen. An einem besonders stimmungsvollen Platz sind die Tische für unser Candlelight-Dinner schon gedeckt. 15. Tag, Freitag, 26.10.2018: Bootsfahrt auf dem Picholasee Durch spektakuläre Landschaft, wo die Felder noch mithilfe archaisch wirkender Ziehbrunnen bewässert werden, erreichen wir mittags die vielleicht schönste Stadt Rajasthans. 120 km. James Bond jagte in Udaipur mit Highspeed den Schurken Kamal, bevor er mit Octopussy im gleichnamigen Film die Welt rettete. Unser Boot schaukelt im ersten Gang über den Picholasee, damit wir die Teatime genießen können. Und den Blick auf den Lake Palace natürlich, den einstigen Sommerpalast der Maharadschas, der wie ein weißes Traumschiff auf dem Wasser schwebt. 16. Tag, Samstag, 27.10.2018: Palaststadt Udaipur Schon vor der offiziellen Öffnung und noch vor dem Ansturm der Menschenmassen gewährt man uns Eintritt in den Stadtpalast. Trubel gibt es anschließend genug in den Altstadtgassen. Und würzige Currys mit Fotoblick von oben beim Mittagessen auf der Dachterrasse des Jagat-Niwas-Palasthotels. Abends Flug nach Mumbai. 17. Tag, Sonntag, 28.10.2018: Megacity Mumbai Moloch oder Magnet? Mumbai ist beides! Kontraste einer Weltstadt auf der Citytour: Kolonialflair am Bahnhof mit Welterbestatus, eine Open-Air-Wäscherei an den Dhobi Ghats, das Wohnhaus Mahatma Gandhis, das uns an den Besuch seiner Gedenkstätte in Delhi erinnert. Eine letzte geballte Ladung Indien für alle Sinne serviert Ihr Reiseleiter auf dem Crawford Market Kategorie:Indien